


Mary has a very well known blood kink

by MaryGooreWhore



Category: Blood - Fandom, GHOST - Fandom, Mary Goore - Fandom, Tobias Forge - Fandom, blood kink - Fandom, masturbation - Fandom, repugnant
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryGooreWhore/pseuds/MaryGooreWhore
Summary: Mary Goore decides to clean his apartment for once but cuts his hand open and jacks off with the blood
Relationships: Mary and his hand
Kudos: 9





	Mary has a very well known blood kink

There are certain times when even Mary can have enough of his own filth. Mind you, it’s not often but sometimes. Other times he doesn’t mind, but once he’s run out of dishes and no longer feels like pouring the jug of milk into the bag of cereal because he hasn’t done dishes in awhile, he decides he’s had enough and should probably wash, at the very least, one of his two bowls and his only spoon.

Pulling warm hands out of the soapy water, he picks up the bowl off the counter and it slips from his grip, shattering instantly on the floor. “Jesus, fuck, Mary. You are why I can’t have nice things” he says to himself, running his hands on his tee shirt and crouching down to pick up the shards, “no use in ruining a good pair of boots too” he thinks, looking at the bottoms of them to make sure no glass is in the treads. 

As he starts to pick up the shards, looking at them intently, he picks up the biggest piece just a little too hard, instantly slicing his hand open. He hisses and starts shaking his hand as if it will instantly heal it, “fuck, ok, I deserved that. I didn’t give you the best life. Fuck” he says, feeling the burn of it settle into his wounded flesh.

He looks at his hand and sees the blood dribbling out of the cut. He makes a fist, enclosing the cut and opens his hand again, watching more blood come out the more he does it. Soon he’s taking the fingers of his opposite hand and running his fingers through the blood, quickly dipping his fingers into his mouth to lick the blood off.

He takes more of the blood off of his hand, smearing it up his arms, around his neck, taking his shirt off and running his wound up and down his chest, watching the blood become a beautiful contrast against his pale, pale flesh. 

Taking his opposite hand he starts palming the bulge forming very quickly in his jeans.  
He stands up and moves to the couch, lazily pushing his jeans down with one hand as he starts opening and closing his hand again for more blood to come out.

When his hand is completely covered in fresh blood, he starts stroking his length with it, letting the blood run down his hard cock and dripping into his soft blonde curls at the base. 

He lets out a breathy moan when he tightens his fingers around himself, seeing that the tighter he squeezes, the more blood comes out and the more pain rushes to his hand.

He’s not sure what’s getting him off more at this point, the blood, the pain or the idea of being able to do this again as the wound heals (if he’ll let it.)

“Oh, oh” he moans a little louder than the last time and watching his hand go lighting fast on himself before slowing, wanting to cover as much skin as possible in his bright red glisten, his bracelets clinking together and spikes digging into his hip bones whenever he strokes downward. 

He starts thumbing at his slit and rubbing just under the head, biting his lip when he sees a bead of precum slipping out. He squeezes the base of his cock just a little too hard and cries out in pleasure at the jolt of pain.

Taking his hand back off his cock to examine his cut again, he licks up the blood there, letting his other hand take over stroking duties. Focusing himself on licking his wound, sucking the blood out like the vampire he wishes to be. 

He slips his index finger into his mouth, sucking hard and biting down harshly, almost enough to cause another bit of blood.  
Soon enough he’s pushing his middle finger in as well, swirling around them, licking between them and sucking them.

There’s something about the idea of pleasuring someone else while he’s jacking himself off that gets him off quicker than anything else. Adding that to his current blood situation and he’s so close, he could cry.

Theres sweat running down his temples, his chest heaving and his hand is stroking faster by the second, to a point where he fears he might even get a muscle in his arm, which could totally fuck up his twink reputation, but he can’t worry about that right now.

“Come on, come on” he moans out like the whore that he is, hunching over on himself, wanting to unload on his own face, which he’s only managed to do once by accident.

His cock twitches in his hand and he immediately places his cut hand under the head of his erection, letting his cum shoot into his wound as he nearly screams, watching his fluids mix together as the white hot ropes fly out of him. 

He sits back, laying his head on the back of the couch, heart racing, letting his breathing even out. One last time he looks at his hand and licks up the cum and blood off of it, swishing it around in his mouth for a second before swallowing with an accomplished sigh. 

He looks over into the kitchen and remembers he still has to clean up the glass and wash his bowl and spoon. “Do I even own a fucking broom?”


End file.
